Eagle's Creed and Lion's Pride
by Storm Buji
Summary: It started a simple mission get into the Garrison find out what their hiding and then report back to the Master for further instructions. It didn't pan out that way. Full Summary Inside
1. Mentor's Orders

It started a simple mission get into the Garrison find out what their hiding and then report back to the Master for further instructions. It didn't pan out that way.

Lance had found friends that he had never had before, now he's stuck in space with them fighting a war and things are changing. They act as though he's an enemy. They ignore him, belittle him, mock him, and hurt him every chance they get.

One stupid mistake on their part leaves Lance in the hands of Haggar, but is everything truly as it seems? Perhaps Lance should have listened better to the Assassin's Motto.

Nothing is True…

And Everything is Permitted.

Page break

He was woken up harshly, mostly due to the way his arms were pinned by his side. Lance while a light enough sleeper, didn't always sleep lightly. So that explained the groggy way he woke up confused and pissed as hell.

His partner was still panting by the time Lance was more aware of what was around him. "M'sorry" slipped out of his mouth as he sleepily nuzzled into his partner's neck, he seemed to be in sleepy kitten mode. His partner shifted slightly tucking Lance closer to her body still trying to catch her breath. Sasha hummed as Lance blinked the gunk out of his eyes.

"You really need to learn how to control that." She said as she finished gulping down air, Lance hummed in agreement still contentedly curled around her in a protective and possessive way that made most people think they were more than just partners. "I mean it's a great thing to have and all, it just gets really annoying when I have to come and wake you for a mission."

Lance had this horrible habit, when he was in a deep enough sleep and someone snuck up on him or startled him, even if he doesn't remember it, he attacks violently. Or instead of getting sleep walking, he got sleep fighting, violent sleep fighting. Lance knew it was a result of growing up in an abusive household, his body having learned how to protect itself even in it's most vulnerable state.

Lance wasn't sure he wanted to learn on how to control it, it's saved his life on more than one occasion.

"Mission?" He questioned. "Yup." Sasha said, popping the 'p' needlessly as she lifted herself from his bed leaving him to deal with the tangled mass of sheets. Lance huffed and twisted in the opposite direction the sheets were tangled to loosen them enough for him to slip out unhindered. Sasha huffed and muttered a quiet "Show off." Lance showed her his tongue in response.

The two of them were the youngest master assassin's since Grandmentor Altair's time, it got them a lot of grief more than anything. The only good thing was the few good mission's that came from it, and there weren't many.

Sasha shoved clothing at him "We don't have time for you mosey about." Lance pulled the clothing off of his face "Meet me outside when your dressed." Lance rolled his eyes. When push came to shove Sasha was definitely someone he could rely on, she was just more eccentric about everything.

Lance huffed a laugh as he put the bathrobe Sasha handed him down and went searching for the formal wear gear. A hyped up more modern day robe redesigned from back when the Assassin's were still in Massyaf, just more formal than the actual modern day Assassin's gear. It annoyed Lance all the tugging and the straps and belts it was a complete and utter waste of time as well as a hassle.

Sasha made impatient humming noise's from outside Lance just shook his head, she was the annoying sister he never got.

Lance had just finished tugging up the hood when Sasha barged back in shoving two pieces of toast into his hands butter and jam sandwiched between the pieces. "Eat" she demanded as she dragged him out Lance obeyed and shoved the first bite in his mouth, he did it mostly so he could have an excuse not to talk to any of his floor mates. They were always so nosy.

Sasha went right past them with no amount of acknowledgment on her face Lance had a hard time withholding a smirk. Sasha marched them through the compound it was something they liked to call the place they lived in as it felt more like a prison than anything else. Sasha was mumbling a running commentary on everyone they passed, that was Sasha's thing she watched people and learned everything about them.

Mostly meant for Lance was that she had a lot of good blackmail material, when they weren't on a mission of course. He could ask her anything about someone and she would list him off everything she knew that the person hid from prying eyes. Lance knew to never ask.

Lance licked jam from his fingers as Sasha pushed him up the stairs of the library, it wasn't a normal library. It was more like a record room it held every piece of information of every mission, every piece of Eden they've found, and slight clues of where they hid them. If a non-sided historian walked into their library he would think it was all fictional nonsense.

Mentor meet them at the door "The two of you are early" Sasha sniggered "Mentor." It was exasperated but loving. Mentor Jordan was the only one they liked, he was probably the only reason they were still there. Lance patted his shoulder as he passed following Sasha to the mission room, Jordan was a few years older than they were the youngest Mentor at the age twenty-five, Lance could hear Jordan's exasperated mumblings.

Sasha was dancing around the table annoying the few scribes sitting at the table Lance laughed as he sat down "Sasha" Jordan sighed "Please stop annoying the people who file your mission's" Jordan sat down in between the two scribes sending Lance a pleading look as he did. Lance shrugged and Jordan sighed.

"Your mission is a reconnaissance mission." Lance straightened in his seat and Sasha stopped behind him still as stone. "The two of you will be going to something called the Garrison, a military base for children who wish to become pilots of a spacecraft." Jordan pulled a small file from the stack of papers and handed it over to Lance. "It is a longer mission than usual, but your job is to figure out what the Garrison is hiding. Keep an eye on the Templar Iverson."

Sasha tilted her head "Is he the only Templar there?" Jordan nodded "As far as we are aware. That is also part of your mission find out why there is a Templar there and figure out what he's doing." Jordan looked at Lance "If possible, eliminate him." Lance nodded handing the file to Sasha. "We have very little information, but what we do have is more than alarming. Children said to be expelled actually having gone missing, and we have scans picking up an energy more powerful than five Precursor objects in the area." Jordan leaned back "If you can't do anything to act on you will be reporting back and we'll go from there."

Sasha frowned "It say's here that the length of the mission is undetermined." She looked up "Why?" Jordan scratched his head "The Garrison resembles that of a boarding school, with it's students climbing ladders made from hard work. Even then it's something that takes forever, we are not expecting immediate results. So take your time you two, and pack your bags for more than long term stay."

Lance exchanged an uneasy look with Sasha. Assassin's don't go out on long term mission's like this anymore, thanks to the fact that the Templar's have gotten more powerful than before. Long term mission's were dangerous Lance understood why Jordan didn't want them to rush the mission, there was a Templar there perhaps more. Lance sighed and stood from his chair and looked towards Sasha "We should go pack." Sasha nodded.

The walk back to their places was silent the both of them lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

 ** _"Paladin. Come to me, my chosen. My Cub."_**

Yellow eyes brightened slightly, as water churned around the shadowed silhouette. A slight vibrational hum could be barely heard over the water.

 ** _"Guardian of the innocent, protector of the hopeless, hearth of the home, heart of the pride. My Paladin, come home."_**


	2. That Is Not

The bus was old, beat up, repainted, and most definitely floating three feet off the ground. Lance and Sasha glanced at each other just barely as the doors to the machine opened up. Lance swallowed as slight shivers went down his spine. They were expected to ride that? That bus looked like it wanted to crash and burn rather than transport them halfway around the US continent.

Sasha whirled towards Jordan who was seeing them "Is it too late for us to walk!?" Jordan blinked "I'm afraid so Sasha." Even he looked iffy about the bus. The driver sent them an amused smile "Trust me. She hardier than she looks." Lance let out a strangled laugh as he tried to force his instincts of moving away down, he didn't succeed much he ended up side stepping away from the bus twice before he stopped.

"See!" Sasha pointed wildly at him "Not even Lance wants to get on that thing!" Lance heard the bus driver laugh awkwardly this must have been a new situation for him, Lance felt slightly bad. Slightly. Lance side stepped away a couple more times causing Jordan to throw him an annoyed exasperated look. Lance smiled sheepishly he couldn't help it, that thing in front of him was not a bus.

It was a demon in disguise waiting to take them on a horror ride to hell, Lance was not going to step one foot on that if he could help it.

Sasha was still hysterical, she was jumping around avoiding Jordan's grabbing hands while raving, although her words were mixed together and slurred, so essentially to anyone else but Lance she was speaking gibberish.

Lance ignored them stepping away from the demon trying to find a vantage point where he could observe the entire bus and the person or people in it, and it was when he was now eight feet away from the bus did he notice that their was another person on the bus a petite boy in the back watching with amused eyes, and Lance really couldn't help it when he stepped back towards the demon.

His curiosity was peaked.

Only to step away again by three steps when the demon seemed to growl, Lance looked over at Jordan and Sasha, he found them five steps behind him. Sasha was clinging to Jordan whom was staring at the bus with thinly veiled skepticism and fear. "Do we still have to get on there?" Sasha asked. Jordan blinked "Unfortunately" Jordan's eyes found his "Lance you first."

"Make me." Lance said dryly.

Rambunctious laughter came from the back of the bus, that itself was enough to get Sasha on the bus. Anyone willing to laugh like that at Lance's dry humor was someone Sasha was willing to cohort with. Jordan blinked at Lance his arms still positioned like he was holding someone, Lance shrugged. It was Sasha what did people expect him to do or say, the girl was still a mystery to him. Then again the two of them weren't the type to care what happened in the past nor who you were in the past.

Jordan pushed against Lance's back unsuccessfully trying to get him to move. It didn't work.

Jordan sighed "Lance." There was a warning in there somewhere but Lance wasn't really in the mood to care, "Jordan." He snarked back.

Laughter echoed at them from the bus two voices now instead of one, Jordan sighed, "Am înțeles lance dumneavoastră trepidation eu chiar fac."(I understand your trepidation Lance, I really do.)

Lance withheld a wince, "Atunci nu mă obliga să ajung la chestia aia."(Then don't force me to got on that thing.)

Jordan sighed "Gândeşte-te la misiunea Lance, dacă nu te vei întoarce la "autobuz" vei întârzia la ceremonia de primire."(Think of the mission Lance, if you don't get on the 'bus' you'll be late for the welcoming ceremony.)

Lance hung his head "Bine, dar data viitoare. Faci asta, mentor sau nu."(Alright, but next time. Your doing this, Mentor or not.)

Jordan laughed and gently pushed Lance towards the bus again "Acord."(Agreed.)

Lance walked onto the bus, barely withholding a grimace at the smell. Sweaty gym socks, rotten eggs, and rancid gas. He gagged slightly and made his way to Sasha who was sitting on the seat next to the unknown boy, she sent him an amused smile and pointed towards the window. Sasha knew he had a higher sense of smell, Lance hopped over the seat in front of the one Sasha chose.

Settling down rather easily next to the open window, "Mai?"(Better?) Lance nodded "Da."(Yea.) Sasha hummed and turned back to the red headed boy avidly speaking about something or other, Lance didn't really care. "Alright," the bus driver called out "Off we go!" The sentence was punctuated with a blow horn, Lance gagged. "Dumnezeu să aibă milă de nasul meu."(God have mercy on my nose.)

Sasha laughed "Nu cred că-i pasă, micuţă vedetă."(I don't think he cares, little star.) Lance scowled, "Taci. Până!"(Shut. Up!)

Overall the trip there was rather uneventful, more kids got picked up, the smell got worse, Sasha made a friend. Lance only spent about three hours in tortured silence, until a Samoan boy asked Sasha if he could sit next to Lance and the window as it was the only one open. Sasha nodded and moved over to sit with her new bestie, Lance shot her a glare.

"Trădător."(Traitor.) Sasha smiled innocently at him "Joacă frumos, fă-ţi prieteni. am făcut. În plus, vei fi mereu partenerul meu."(Play nice, make friends. I did. Besides you'll always be my partner.) After that the boy sat down and their conversation ended.

The boy twisted where he sat obviously nervous "E te tautala Romania. Manaia. O au o Hunk."(You speak Romanian. Nice. I am Hunk.) Lance smirked and turned towards the now named boy. "Ou te tautala i le tele o gagana. O au o Lance."(I speak many language. I am Lance.) Hunk blinked and then smiled slightly relieved "That must make you a good communications officer." Sasha suddenly laughed and turned towards them "On no that's me, micuţă vedetă over there is pilot."

Lance hissed at the nickname, Sasha was the only one to ever get away with calling him little star. Which was sad really. Hunk laughed "Really?" Sasha nodded and turned back to her red head. "Inimi" Lance thought it was so much easier to say that it's English counter-part, heartbreaker. Sasha turned to blink at him before flipping him off as discreetly as she could.

The rest of the two hours was spent in silence, well vocal silence. Lance's brain still refused to stop making plans, as in he had a back-up for the back-up for the back-up for the back-up plan, which was rather annoying since he hasn't even been there yet and all of his plans are probably useless anyways. Lance sighed through his nose, he had made that a habit lest he gag on the smell again.

Lance gazed out the window, he and Sasha were only a few that were still awake. They still had to wait another half hour to reach the main branch of the Galaxy Garrison which was conveniently located in Nevada, which meant the scenery was as dry and dull as the state. Then again Lance never really liked anywhere but home, so he was a little biased.

The bus stopped ten minutes later.


End file.
